


Virgil Gets Great News

by onyxjay



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Humor, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onyxjay/pseuds/onyxjay
Summary: Virgil can’t believe it. He just has to tell everyone. But when he does, it somewhat backfiresDO NOT REPOST TO ANOTHER SITE
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Virgil Gets Great News

**Author's Note:**

> Also found [here](https://fivenamereveals.tumblr.com/post/188747215263/virgil-gets-great-news)

“GUYS, GUYS, GUYS!!”

Virgil could be heard screaming loudly from his room. Instantly, the other sides reacted accordingly.

Patton became frantic because Virgil didn’t normally scream.

Roman and Remus had brandished their sword and mace respectively.

Deceit looked indifferent, but he was secretly worried.

Logan was the only truly calm one, as he recognized the lack of panic in Virgil’s voice.

All five of them raced to Virgil’s room.

“What is it that ails you?” Roman whirled around. “A dragon witch?”

“No?”

“Spiders!” Patton yelped, only now remembering the curtains.

“They’re just curtains, Patton.”

Virgil had to duck to avoid the throwing star that had been haphazardly thrown in his general direction. “Remus, what the heck?! Wait, stop bashing that pillow! Guys!”

No one seemed to have heard. Logan was trying to calm the twins down to no avail.

“MY CHEMICAL ROMANCE IS BACK!”

Virgil’s announcement had everyone freezing in place. Then —

“So I broke the wall for nothing?”

“Broke the wall — oh my gosh, Remus!”


End file.
